


Nouveau départ

by MissAmande



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cassage de canon, Falling In Love, Multi, No Incest, Papa Madril, Papa Théoden, Sharing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Faramir, exilé avec ses hommes, se rend au Rohan et y trouve bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.
Relationships: Madril (Lord of the Rings Movies) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Théoden Ednew & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. L'exil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felicia_Vardya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/gifts).



> Bon voilà encore une nouvelle histoire 😅 Il faudrait que je mette mon cerveau sur pause parfois. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

L’attaque avait été rapide, violente et de nombreux hommes avaient été blessés, dont le capitaine de la compagnie. Les orcs les avaient pris par surprise, attaquant au beau milieu de la nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait, ils avaient égorgé les guetteurs et avaient bondi sur les Rôdeurs. Ils n’avaient rien pu faire à part rendre la pareille aux attaquants mais lorsque Faramir, ensanglanté et fatigué, se présenta devant l’Intendant du Gondor, l’homme dans sa folie rabaissa son fils et alla même jusqu’à le renier, destituant le Gondorien de son rang de capitaine et le condamnant à une vie d’exile, car l’esprit de Denethor, corrompu par le Palentir, lui avait chuchoté que son fils prendrait tôt ou tard sa place. Déchu, le soldat quitta d’un pas lourd la citadelle et Minas Tirith à jamais. Mais c’était sans compter sur ses Rôdeurs qui, loyaux à leur commandant, suivirent le fils de Denethor et malgré ses protestations, ils prirent la route pour le Rohan, car quelques jours plutôt ils avaient entendu une rumeur dans les plaines qui disait que les orcs à la Main Blanche de Saroumane pillaient et tuaient les villageois du Roi Théoden. 

La troupe constituée d’une centaine de Rôdeurs voyagea pendant des jours, ne se reposant que quelques heures dans la journée pour faire boire les chevaux et soulager leurs dos. Anborn, Mablung, Damrod, et Madril chevauchaient aux côtés de leur capitaine, s’inquiétant devant l’état d’épuisement du jeune homme qui à quelques lieux d’Edoras s’effondra, glissant de son destrier et atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Madril sauta à bas de son cheval et se précipita vers son capitaine qui éreinté de son voyage et de ses blessures avait perdu connaissance.

\- _Capitaine ! Capitaine réveillez-vous !_ Encouragea le commandant en second.

Mais rien n’y fit, le Gondorien resta dans les limbes de l’inconscient et son aîné avec l’aide de Damrod le souleva et l’installa sur le destrier de Madril avant que celui-ci ne monte derrière lui, entourant son corps de ses bras et ils reprirent ainsi la route pour Edoras.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte de la ville des Rohirrim, un cor sonna et des gardes leur demandèrent de faire halte. Les cavaliers cessèrent leur marche et patientèrent. Ils n’avaient pas pensé à l’éventualité où le roi refuserait de les accueillir et les chasserait de ses terres. Damrod et Anborn se jetèrent un coup d’œil inquiet alors que Madril gardait un air serein, replaçant gentiment son capitaine devant lui.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Théoden apparut sur les remparts surplombant l’entrée de sa cité.

\- _Salutations, Ô Roi Théoden._ Salua Madril.

\- _Que font des hommes du Gondor à ma porte ?_ S’enquit-il.

_\- Hélas mon Seigneur, nous ne sommes que des cavaliers errants sans terre venus vous offrir allégeance._

_\- Allégeance ? Expliquez-vous, Gondorien._

_\- Notre capitaine a été condamné à l’exil et par loyauté nous l’avons suivi. Nous avons pris le chemin jusqu’à Edoras car une rumeur court, mon Seigneur, comme quoi Saroumane serait passé à l’ennemi et nous souhaiterions vous aider si vous acceptez ou du moins, je vous en conjure, écoutez ce que mon capitaine aura à dire lorsqu’il sera rétabli._

\- _Ce que vous dîtes est vrai, Saroumane est à présent notre ennemi. Fort bien, j’entendrai votre capitaine._

Le roi disparut et la porte s’ouvrit et Eomer Eadig ainsi qu’une une jeune femme blonde les accueillirent.

\- _Bienvenue Gondoriens, je suis Eomer, neveu du Roi Théoden et voici ma sœur Eowyn._ Se présenta le guerrier.

\- _Je me nomme Madril, commandant en second du capitaine Faramir. Il aurait d’ailleurs besoin de soin mon Seigneur._

Damrod vint aider son compagnon à descendre Faramir de la monture et le cœur d’Eowyn et d’Eomer fut touché par la beauté de ce Gondorien, à la fois fragile et puissante telle les rois d’un ancien temps.

\- _Suivez-nous._ Déclara la Dame du Rohan.

Et tandis que les chevaux étaient pris en charge par des fermiers, les Rôdeurs suivirent leurs hôtes jusqu’au Château d’Or.


	2. Tu n'es plus seul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madril fait connaissance avec Eomer et Eowyn en attendant que son capitaine revienne à lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Madril et l'affection qu'il semble porter à Faramir, alors j'ai décidé de la développer un peu plus dans cette histoire.   
> Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Madril porta son capitaine jusqu’aux maisons de guérison et le déposa précautionneusement sur un lit, caressant dans un geste paternel la joue du garçon.

\- _Qu’est-il arrivé à votre capitaine ?_ Demanda Eomer tandis qu’un soigneur commençait à faire bouillir de l’eau.

\- _Plus capitaine…_ Marmonna le blessé pendant un bref regain d’énergie.

\- _Nous avons été attaqué par des orcs._ Répondit Madril en posant une main sur le front du Rôdeur qu’il considérait comme un fils. _Nous n’avons rien vu venir, ils ont égorgé nos guetteurs pendant que nous dormions… Faramir a fait tout ce qu’il a pu pour reprendre le contrôle de nos hommes et attaquer le plus rapidement mais… beaucoup de notre compagnie ont été tué. Lui-même a été blessé comme vous pouvez le constater._

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en exil ?_ Intervint Eowyn.

Madril soupira, le regard las et fatigué.

\- _L’Intendant, le seigneur Denethor, a perdu l’esprit. Si j’étais un traître je viendrai même à clamer qu’il ne porte aucun amour pour son fils, qu’il ne le voit que comme une nuisance, mais je ne suis ni traître ni assez fou pour affirmer cela. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés à Minas Tirith, Faramir est allé faire son rapport et son père, dans un acte fou et mésestimé, l’a démis de ses fonctions et banni de notre cité pour avoir échoué à tenir nos positions en Ithilien._

Les deux frères et sœurs se lancèrent un regard horrifié devant cette explication, comment un père pouvait-il rejeter son enfant avec si peu de considération ? Mais l’attitude de Théoden sous l’emprise de Grima leur rappela que nul n’était à l’abri de ce genre d’éventualités car la folie de l’esprit pouvait amener les personnes les plus aimantes à commettre des actes odieux.

\- _Il n’a eu aucun répit entre la bataille, notre voyage de retour et son exil. Ses blessures ne sont guère trop graves mais il est tombé d’épuisement et de chagrin._

Le guérisseur s’occupa des plaies du capitaine sous le regard bienveillant de Madril pendant qu’Eomer et Eowyn se détournèrent par respect pour leur invité. Quand les blessures furent pansées et les vêtements changés, les Rohirrim et le Rôdeur s’assirent à son chevet, attendant que Faramir se réveille. Théoden vint les rejoindre, informant le commandant en second que ses soldats avaient été installés dans des baraquements.

\- _Comment va votre capitaine ?_ S’enquit le roi.

\- _Il se repose, mon Seigneur. Et je tenais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité._ Dit Madril.

Théoden balaya les remerciements d’un geste de la main et retourna dans la salle du trône sans un mot de plus.

\- _Excusez notre oncle, les temps ont été durs pour lui récemment._ Confia Eowyn en regardant le retrait de Théoden.

\- _Les temps sont durs pour tout le monde ma Dame, mais je ne prends point offense._ Rassura le Rôdeur. _Votre oncle a montré plus de courtoisie à notre égard que le seigneur Denethor envers son fils._

_\- Je commence à croire que votre Seigneur est un homme sans amour._

_\- Oh il a de l’amour mais n’en montre aucun pour son cadet. Boromir a toujours été le préféré, l’homme le plus admiré et le plus courageux, mais cela je vous le dis, n’est guère la vérité, car même si Faramir n’a point le goût de la guerre, il mène ses soldats avec bravoure et honneur, se mêlant aux premières lignes et défendant sa Cité avec ardeur. Cependant et fort heureusement, les deux frères n’ont jamais laissé la haine de Denethor s’insinuer entre eux, bien au contraire, elle n’a fait que renforcer leurs liens. Mais hélas le seigneur Boromir s’en est allé accomplir une quête et il n’est toujours pas revenu._ Soupira Madril.

 _\- Nous avons vu le seigneur Boromir il y a quelques mois de cela, il était en chemin pour Fondcombe et cherchait refuge pour la nuit._ Déclara Eomer.

Le commandant en second hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son capitaine qui dormait profondément.

\- _J’espère que cet exil sera une chance pour lui de trouver l’amour qu’il mérite._ Murmura-t-il. _Je ne puis m’empêcher de m’inquiéter lorsque je constate qu’il ne dort que très peu et qu’il repousse ses limites à chaque combat. Je crains le jour où parmi les corps que nous devrons enterrer il y aura celui de Faramir…_

 _\- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu’il soit accepté comme un homme du Rohan ainsi que tous ceux qui l’ont accompagné jusqu’ici. Cela je vous en fais le serment._ Jura Eomer en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- _Et je vous crois, mon Seigneur. Parfois, je me dis qu’il aurait mieux fallu qu’il soit mon fils… il n’aurait certes peut-être pas eu de rang prestigieux mais il aurait été aimé et heureux…_


End file.
